You And Me Against the World And Dad!
by Samstruck
Summary: Sequel to "Boys Will Be Boys"! The boys played enough pranks on each other but when the eldest Winchester steps in to show his skills in pranking,WHAT WILL HAPPEN!Are the odds against John, a newbie in pranking or the boys, teaming up against him as one!Who will be the ultimate victor of the 'Winchester Prank War?
1. War and Winchester Start with 'W' !

You And Me Against The World….And Dad!

_Disclaimer: I don't own John, the boys or Baby but I would love to steal 'em!_

**A/N- This is a sequel to "Boys Will be Boys"… This is also a prompt based fic so you guys tell me the pranks you'd like to see and I'll make it into a chapter! John and the boys will have alternate chapters for their pranks so PLEASE give me your prompts! **

Chapter-1

WAR AND WINCHESTER BEGIN WITH A 'W'

"Boys! YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED!"

And two voices said in unison… "OH MAN!"

When Dean got up from his crouching position and sat on the bed next to Sam a wide eyed Sam asked an equally wide eyed Dean, "Do you think he used the shampoo?"

Dean gulped visibly. "If he did, I'm so dead!"

Just as he finished his sentence the two young Winchesters heard loud, thundering steps coming towards their room. Dean unconsciously scooted closer to Sam just as a fuming John Winchester barged in through the door and stood there like a mad bull. When he saw the look of fear on Dean's face he wanted to roll off the floor, laughing because the "I'm Dean Winchester and nothing scares me" look that Dean always wore was thrown out the window and he looked like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar but a bigger part of him wanted the boys to know why exactly he was grounding them!

He lifted his pants till his calf muscle and glared at his boys as they stared at the pink patch of skin on his leg where he used to have hair.

"The damn shampoo bottle with the Nair YOU put in it Dean, fell open onto my legs!" he said, his voice seething with irritation.

For a while the boys just stared, stared and stared!

It was Sam who reacted first but not exactly in the way he thought he would. Actually, he expected Dean to react first as he was the one who actually put the Nair in the shampoo bottle but his eldest just stared at his skin which was now, creeping him out. He rolled down his pants and stood with a stern expression.

The chuckle first broke out of Sam. John stared with narrow eyes, as his youngest tried his best to stifle the upcoming laughter and so did Dean but only with huge and frightened eyes. He poked Sam's ribs, trying to get him to stop laughing but Sam, being the most ticklish of the three just laughed more. Tears were streaming out of his eyes but unlike before these were tears formed by laughing too much!

Watching Sam laugh was fascinating the older Winchesters. It'd been so long since they'd seen him laughing, so free of care and stress and that brought a smile on their faces too! The genius who said that Sammy's smile is contagious was right. But it was an understatement! His smile was one of the only things that could make Dean and John smile too!

Soon Dean started laughing too and John was not far behind. He stood there, leaning against the door frame and laughed. In between laughs he told them the cause of their grounding and the rules which just made them laugh harder!

"Dean…Sammy, I'm grounding you because of your stupid pranks…"

And then he put up the rules "Here are the rules…Dean, wash the dishes for a month and Sammy…Laundry. Got it boys?!

At first Dean pouted but soon he received two nods.

"Now how does pizza and ice cream sound?!" he asked them and the two younger, gasping Winchesters smiled more brightly and he received two enthusiastic nods.

An hour later the three Winchesters were spread out in the living room watching 'Terminator', with pizza slices in their hands.

The pizza was gone in no time and was replaced by huge bowls of ice cream. By the time the credits rolled on, the Winchesters were off to slumber land with the ice cream bowls on top of them.

Unbeknownst to the boys, even in his sleep, John's mind was working on ideas. This time he really wanted to see how it felt to play pranks! For once he did not want to be the mediator and wanted to be a part of the pranks! He even had a good reason to start!

Revenge! Only this was the fun kind!

His boys would never know what hit 'em!

He had work to do…

_**So hey guys I'm back! I remember I had promised you more than 3 chapters in "Boys Will Be Boys" and didn't fulfill it! I'm terribly sorry for that. So, I decided to write a sequel…only with pranks played between John and the boys! **_

**REMEMBER THIS IS A PROMPT BASED FIC! YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT PRANK YOU'D LIKE TO SEE AND I'LL PUT IT INTO THE FORMAT OF A STORY. JOHN AND THE BOYS WILL HAVE ALTERNATE CHAPTERS FOR THE PRANKS…**

**OOH AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T LEAVE PROMPTS, PLS REVIEW. **

**AS YOU KNOW, TO ME REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**Warm regards**

**~Samstruck!**


	2. Like Father, Like Sons

You And Me Against The World…And Dad!

_**As I'm not receiving any prompts I'm writing this on my own, but if you do have any pls feel free to send it!**_

_Disclaimer: The Boys, John and Baby belong to the overlord Kripke, though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-2

Like Father, Like Sons

The Winchesters woke up later than usual the next morning as it was a Sunday and also because Saturday night pizza and ice cream left them extra sleepy. John was the first one to wake up quickly followed by Sam and then Dean.

Dean poured two cups of black coffee for himself and John while Sam poured himself a glass of milk. The three Winchesters just stared at each other quietly with their 'wake-up drinks' sleep muddled eyes until Dean's black hole of a stomach made itself known.

John worked his way through making breakfast while Sam and Dean showered.

After a not-so-appetizing breakfast of burnt toast and charred eggs, Sam decided to do the laundry while Dean waxed the Impala. He knew that some day she would be his! So he took great care of her, to show John that he was more than ready to receive the car.

Just as Sam was about to cross the threshold of the house with two duffel bags stuffed with their dirty laundry John stopped him.

"SAM! WAIT! You and Dean start doing your chores from Monday. You guys have to do it for a long time anyway! Today, I'll do the laundry!" he said.

Sam stared at him with an eye of suspicion but gave him the bag anyway. "Okay…dad you sure?!" he asked.

"Oh, absolutely! Besides I bet, you have tons of homework, so finish it by the time I come back" he said.

"Yes sir!" said Sam and ran towards his and Dean's room.

John grinned wickedly as he entered the Laundromat. This was going to be his first prank and he was going to make sure it was memorable!

He grabbed all the whites from Sam's and Dean's duffels and put them in the machine along with one of his blood red shirts! He started the machine and moved on to the next one to do his clothes.

An hour later John Winchester walked out of the Laundromat with a huge grin, a bag with his clean clothes and another with the clean and 'colored' clothes of his boys.

When he returned, Dean was cleaning the weapons and Sam was completing his homework. He put their duffel in their room and took his to his room.

Dinner was a silent affair with Mac and Cheese taking the lead role. After washing their own dishes the three men, or one man, one teen and a kid went about their businesses, Sam to reading a novel, Dean, a motor magazine and John to updating his journal.

The boys didn't open the duffel containing their freshly cleaned clothes that night and for that sweet mercy John was thankful.

When John went to check up on the boys after checking the salt lines he found them asleep on their beds. Sam was asleep with a book on his face while Dean was sprawled out on the bed with a foot dangling to the floor.

He put Sam's book away, tucked him in, pulled up the comforter for Dean and muttered a 'Good Night boys' before closing the door!

Sam woke up the next morning, earlier than Dean and grabbed the shower first. After showering when he dug their laundry duffel for his clean clothes he was horrified by the sight that greeted him.

Most of Dean's and his clothes were white. But now, all their white clothes were PINK!

He threw the clothes out, one by one and searched for at least one pair of non-pink ones but to no use! All of his and Dean's clothes were pink!

He threw the duffel down and went to Dean's bed. He shook Dean forceful. "DEAN! DEAN! WAKE UP!" he screamed and Dean jolted awake with his gun in his hand. When he saw no immediate danger he put the gun back under his pillow.

"What?! Sam, what is it?!" he asked.

Sam just dragged him out of bed and pointed out to all their "pink" clothes scattered on the floor…. Wait PINK?!

"What the hell! How did our clothes become pink?!" he screamed.

For almost an hour the two of them searched for at least a single pair of their clothes which wasn't pink but all their clothes were in that duffel and all were pink.

"Dean, what do we do now?! We HAVE to wear pink today! I swear everything was proper before dad took it to…." Sam dropped off there.

"Sam, dad did the laundry yesterday?!" asked Dean putting two and two together just like Sam was.

Sam nodded as the answer to his question.

"Dad! Dad! Get here now!" screamed Dean at the top of his lungs.

A minute later a panicked John Winchester strode into the room. When he saw the pink clothes of the boys he chuckled.

"Dad! Why did you do this?!" asked Sam with a frown.

Now, John tried to put up Sam's puppy dog expression but failed! When he looked at the way Sam and Dean were staring at him, he raised his hands up in surrender!

Still Sam and Dean stared at him and he finally gave in and told them the reason why their whites were now pinks.

"Call it payback! I've learnt a thing or two from you! And now it's my turn to get back to you boys! And 'cause of revenge, with what happened to my legs." He said with a smirk.

Dean and Sam looked at him with awe. "Who are you and what have you done with our dad?!" they both asked in unison.

John chuckled and said, "Boys, I am your father. Just new and improved!" and saying that he left two very awe-struck boys behind in his wake.

After their father's 'confession' Sam and Dean wore their awful pink clothes without any other go and vowed to each other that no matter what happens it's be "You and Me Against the World" but now it was new and improved too. It was "You And Me Against The World…And Dad!"

They had work to do…

_**HEY GUYS! How'd you like it?!**_

_**Are you still wrapping your heads around the idea of John being 'Fun'?!**_

_**Well please do tell me how you like it!**_

_**As you guys didn't give me any prompts I'm writing it on my own but PLS DON'T STOP REVIEWING! I love reading them! **_

_**THANKS FOR ALL TTHOSE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THOSE WHO READ TOO! THANKS AGAIN!**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO AND DON'T STOP REVIEWING! **_

_**Pls review 'cause as you know, REVIEWS MEAN LOVE!  
**_

~Samstruck!


	3. SMACK!

You And Me Against The World…And Dad!

Chapter-3

"SMACK!"

Prompt by Tania: a disappearing door. Someone has gone out for a while, when he is gone, the other two plaster his door and paint it like the rest of the wall. The victim comes back and voila- he doesn't have a room!

Disclaimer: The Boys, John, Baby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke though I'd love to steal 'em!

School was hell for Sam and Dean. Being the new kid was hard enough and with pink clothes thrown into the mix it was nothing short of hell!

Dean, usually tailed by girl and boys alike sat with a sullen face in a lonesome corner of the cafeteria during lunch. Sam, the bullied one was just bullied more. Apparently the bullies got more 'leverage' against him.

As he shared his lunch time with Dean's he got the sweet mercy of sitting with his brother who acted as a buffer between the bullies and him.

All through their lunch, the boys just kept their heads down and avoided grabbing any more attention than they already had. And as soon as the classes ended for the day they bolted out of the school together.

As they were about to cross the street across their 'current apartment' Dean pulled Sam back towards the Walmart.

"What are we doing here Dean?!" asked a really puzzled Sam as they entered the store.

"Just follow my lead on this Sammy" was the only reply he received.

He followed Dean towards the 'Hardware' section where he saw Dean picking up a huge pack of m-seal and a box of paint in the color of their apartment walls.

As Dean was paying up for the stuff he bought Sam looked at him with a creepy, weird and "fixing" stare.

"What?! We need to seek revenge with the old man for messing up our clothes now, don't we?!" he asks in a casual yet determined tone.

At that Sam smiles wickedly. "Yeah, we do!" he agrees, already guessing Dean's plan. 'Great Minds Think Alike' was never more true.

They quickly make their way towards their apartment and lock all the doors, windows and close the blinds.

Dean picks up his phone and with excitement and dials his father's phone number. On the third ring his call is answered. Some ex-Marine code crap!

"Dean?" is the word he hears across the line and speaks up before his father jumps to the conclusion that something "Supernatural" got to them.

"Hey dad! I have a lot of homework and Sammy does too, so are you coming anytime soon?! I mean do I have to make dinner right away or can I do it after a few hours?!" he asked.

For a minute all he hears across the line is breathing followed by a sigh and that followed by his Dad's voice "Well it'll take me a while to get back. I've got an appointment with a hunter at 8 so you need to prepare dinner only for yourself and Sam. Do it when you guys are hungry" Said his dad.

"Okay dad! Thanks! Bye. Got to go do my homework!" he piped and immediately snapped his phone shut.

He went over to see how well Sam was mixing the m-seal and smiled at his progression. He went back to his corner and started unscrewing the bolts and handles on the door of his father's room.

After a while the m-seal was done and Dean put it up in the holes on the door and the sides where there were gaps. One advantage they had was that the doors and the walls of the apartment were on the same level instead of the doors being a few levels behind the walls like in most of the places.

After letting the m-seal dry for a while Sam and Dean started painting up the door in the color of the walls. When they were done they gawked at their creation or rather 'Masterpiece!'

The door to their father's room was gone or hidden for now and it looked like it was a single stretch of the wall from their room's doorframe.

They gave each other a fist bump and went their own ways to clean the house to hide evidence of any foul play. After finishing the house was completely spick and span and was missing a room. They made themselves dinner, ate it, finished their homework and sat together on the couch, waiting for their father to return.

At 11 PM their father stumbled in, a little less drunk than usual and reading his journal.

Sam and Dean had fallen asleep on the couch with Sam lying on the armrest and the roof of the couch and Dean laying half on the couch and half on the floor. They startled awake to the sound of someone stumbling through the front door. They looked up, saw that it was just their dad, closed their eyes again and seconds later sat up again remembering their prank. They stared at his back as he made a beeline for his room not taking his eyes off his journal for even a second.

They held their breath and stared as their father ran 'SMACK' into the closed door which looked like nothing but the wall.

They fell on the floor, laughing as their dad fell back on his butt with the journal on top of him. They laughed more as he stared at the wall with a confused expression on his face.

"What the hell! Boys, wasn't my room over here?!" he asked them.

When he saw Sam and Dean rolling on the floor, laughing the wheels finally turned in his head. But not completely.

He turned back towards the 'wall' where his room used to be and ran his hand on it. It seemed like a wall! He walked in front of the stretch of the wall, running his hands on it and looked to see if there was any other room['his room' precisely] besides the boys' room. When he found none he ran back to the Impala, got a knife and started hacking at the corners of where he considered the door of his room to be. After a long and hard period of hacking he found evidence that there was a room behind there. He put down the knife on the table and kicked the 'wall' which broke free and revealed 'John Winchester's room'.

Fuming he turned back towards his boys who were breathlessly laughing on the floor at the drama.

"So this was your prank?! Real cute boys! I gotta say, you got me going there for a while. Whose idea was it anyways?!" he asked, chuckling.

As a reply he found Sam pointing at Dean and Dean pointing at Sam.

He joined his boys in their laughing fit and even tickled them for a while!

Till now he just thought that pranks were nothing but big pain-in-the-butt, but his boys taught him different. Now all he had to do was get back to them!

He had work to do….

_And here goes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry I took so long 'cause this was pretty hard to write and I was a little 'Lazy' too! _

_Thanks for the prompt Tania!_

_THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I love reading them! _

_Keep reviewing people!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_Warm regards_

_~Samstruck!_


	4. One Foot in Front of The Other!

You and Me Against The World…And Dad!

Chapter-4

One Foot in Front of The Other!

_Disclaimer: The boys, Baby and John, all belong to the overlord Kripke, though I'd love to steal 'em!_

The current Winchester house was as silent as a cemetery except for the occasional snores of the two elder Winchesters. There was no sign of the previous disturbance in the household and everything looked peaceful. The eldest Winchester had torn down the m-seal from the crevices of his room's door after tickling the boys for a while. Again, the house had two rooms.

The three of them were in deep slumber and the sound of the other two breathing was each one's lullaby.

Suddenly lightning and thunder struck in the night sky and all the three jolted awake. Sam and Dean looked at each other with sleep filled eyes. Dean was still half asleep and as soon as he saw that there was no immediate threat, he feel back into his cozy arrangement of pillows and blankets on his bed and resumed his interrupted sleep.

John just lay awake and stared up at the ceiling. He was having such a good sleep and the thunder ruined it! He turned onto his side and started thinking about the prank he had to play on the boys next. He heard little, socked feet coming towards his room and guessed that it was Sam. Sam was too scrawny for his age. Being 11 he was still just half the height of the other children his age.

Few moments later he heard a knock on his room door and turned to face his youngest son.

"Dad, Dean and I put our socks and sneakers to dry out back in the balcony. It's raining and I think it's already wet. Could you please get them in for us and leave them in the kitchen to dry?" he asked politely rubbing his sleep tousled hair.

"Sure. Go on to bed kiddo, you have school tomorrow." Said John as he got off the bed and made his way to the balcony. Sam was too short to reach the bolt on the balcony door and absolutely hated thunderstorms and getting wet.

He opened the balcony door and met with the rain water which hit him hard in the face. He grabbed the boys' sneakers and socks and quickly shut the door. The socks and sneakers were soaking wet which meant that it was probably raining from a long time.

As he looked at the soggy sneakers and socks an idea flashed in his mind.

He smirked to himself and kept the two pairs of sneakers and socks on the table in his room. He shut the door and latched it and picked up his weapons duffel. He dug deep into it and pulled out a tube of super glue. He applied generous amount of super glue to each pair of sneakers and socks and kept them out in the kitchen. The thing about super glue was that they never dried unless something was placed on them. He chuckled to himself one last time before going back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to Dean screaming, "Sammy! Come out of the shower already, you girl! We are late! I need to bathe too! And dad is still sleeping like a log!"

At that he sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 7.45 am already and the boys had to be in school by 8 am. He silently cursed himself as he realized that he had over slept. He quickly brushed his teeth and set to the task of making the boys breakfast. Ten minutes later Sam and Dean ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. John put two plates with fried eggs and badly burnt toast in front of them. They both groaned and chomped down on the eggs but the toast was left unattended.

"Argh! The sneakers and socks are still wet!" shrieked Dean in a very unmanly tone.

"Just wear them and stop whining Dean! You have two more minutes till school starts!" barked John, trying hard to hide his smile.

That shut Dean up and both the boys pulled on their shoes and ran out the door. John smiled evilly to himself and threw the burnt toast in the trash can.

At recess Sam and Dean sat together in the cafeteria and munched at their lunch.

"What do you think is gonna be dad's prank?!" asked Sam as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"I don't know! The old man barely knows to work a toaster, so it's not gonna be anything as awesome as ours was!" replied Dean, smiling as he remembered the events of last night. Sam too smiled at the thought.

The both of them were brought out of their musing by an itch in their feet. Both of them bent down at the same time and scratched their feet then looked at each other and burst out laughing!

"Man, that's creepy!" said Sam and once again bent down to scratch. They finished their lunch, bid each other goodbye and strode off to attend their afternoon classes.

They met again after two hours outside the school gates.

"Dean! I think that there is something in my socks! My feet were itching at first! Now they are burning!" screamed Sam.

"Woah! Calm down Sammy! It isn't just your feet that have gone bonkers! Mine too! Maybe it's the soap or something" he said trying to maintain his calm. "Let's just go home now and figure it out later" he said and the two hurried back home.

They barged into the house like mad bulls and threw their backpacks to the side and sat on the couch.

They quickly grabbed their sneakers and pulled at them but nothing happened. The sneakers didn't come off their feet and they looked at each other with panicked expressions.

Again, they pulled the sneakers with vigor but to no avail. They grabbed one another's sneakers and pulled but the only thing they got was a hit against the armrest of the couch each.

As they examined their shoes, Sam found a crystal of some clear, transparent liquid at the side. He broke it off the side of his shoe and smelt it and scrunched up his face at the smell.

"Dean! I think I know what's happening! Look at this!" said Sam, handing over the crystal to Dean.

"What the hell! Sam, this looks like super glue!" growled Dean. The wheels finally turned in their heads and Sam and Dean turned their furious eyes towards their father's room.

"DAD!" the both of them screamed and John Winchester cam stumbling into the room with a machete in his hand.

Seeing no immediate threat he put down the machete with the other knives he was sharpening.

"Dad, did you put super-glue in our shoes?!" asked Sam throwing a 'kicked puppy' expression his way.

"Yes! Now that, was my prank!" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"HOW DO WE GET THESE OFF NOW?! IT'S SUPER GLUED TO OUR FEET!" screeched Sam with a panicked look which matched that of Dean's.

"Boys! Don't panic! I know the solution. Now come with me." Said John and walked towards the bathroom with the boys on his tail.

He filled the bathtub with lukewarm water and told the boys to put their feet into it. After half an hour of soaking he told them to get their feet out and remove their sneakers and socks.

Sam and Dean beamed as they came off with a squish and scrubbed their soles to get rid of the gum. By the time they were done their feet were scrubbed raw and red. They huffed and looked at John who was smirking down at them.

He tossed them a tube of the skin ointment and as he was leaving the bathroom he said "Hey! I learned everything from you guys!"

That night the boys didn't sleep properly. Their father was getting awfully good at pranking as days passed. They couldn't jeopardize anymore than they already had. And that's how they vowed again to always remain ahead of their father in pranking.

They had work to do…

_And here goes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I love reading them! _

_I think I'll end it after the next prank/chapter._

_Keep reviewing people!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_Warm regards_

_~Samstruck!_


	5. Shopping Spree

You and Me Against the World…And Dad!

Chapter-5

Shopping Spree

_Disclaimer: The Boys, John, Baby and Bobby all belong to the overlord Kripke, though I'd love to steal them._

The next morning, when John went to wake the boys up, they didn't budge. They just groaned, rolled over, pulled up the covers over their head, put a pillow on it and fell back to sleep again. Finally John, not being a man with lots of patience screamed an order at them.

"Boys! Out of bed. Now! You have school!" he screamed, at that the two of them sat up in bed and stared at John in confusion.

"Dad, why'd you wake us up so early?" asked Dean.

"It's one hour until school starts and you need to get ready, so out of bed now" he screamed again.

At that all Sam and Dean did was chuckle.

"Dad, how can we go to school today? We don't have any shoes!" said Sam in between chuckles.

"What? What happened to your older one?" he asked, already forgetting the details of the last day.

"Let's see, you super glued them to our feet. Then we ripped them in order to get them off our feet and there's still super glue stuck to them with many cute holes!" said Dean, smirking.

"Er…" was all John had to say as he looked everywhere else but the Boys.

"So, yes! We aren't going to school today but instead, we are going to the store to buy us a pair of shoes each" added Dean.

"Okay, you can go back to sleep. But I'm waking you two up after an hour as we have to go on our shopping spree!" retorted John as he let the boys sleep for longer.

"An hour of awesomeness!" said Dean before falling back down on his pillow and dozing off followed by Sam who smiled as he fell back to sleep.

An hour later John Winchester came back inside Sam and Dean's room to wake the boys up. The two of them reluctantly got out of bed, got ready and sat on the couch, waiting for their father to come out.

John entered the living room and stared at the boys who were sitting like ducks on the couch with sleepy eyes and chuckled.

"All right, now come on! Let's go" he said and went out the door, tailed by his boys.

The Goodwill Store was enormous in this town! Forget about a child, an adult would lose his way in the maze of materials.

After twenty minutes of searching for the section with the shoes, the three Winchesters finally stumbled upon it. Literally stumbled. And there weren't just five or six rows to choose from but dozens of 'em!

"Go Nuts!" said John and went about the other parts of the store to stock up on groceries.

Dean picked up a fluorescent pink, girls shoes in Sam's size and held it up, "Hey Sam, look, your favorite color!" he chuckled as he said.

At that Sam picked up another pink 'Barbie' shoes and held it up at Dean, "Hey Dean, look, your face is stamped on this one!" he said in return.

"Whatever Samantha!" retorted Dean.

After searching the rows for durable shoes matching their size Sam found a perfect white one while Dean picked one colored Black. They tried them on and satisfied, found themselves a seat each and waited for John to get back.

Not long after, John came by with a trolley piled with supplies.

"You boys done?" he asked and received twin nods. He paid for their purchases and the three of them left the store with huge bags of supplies each.

The next day, Bobby came around to help John with the case. The boys were ecstatic to say at the least. They spent a whole day chatting and having fun with Bobby. After Sam and Dean had fallen asleep, the two elder men sat at the table of the apartment, each nursing a cold beer.

"So, how've you been John?" asked Bobby, taking another sip from his bottle of beer.

"Great, Bobby! You wouldn't believe what I did!" said John, chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah? What's that?" he said with a hint of a smile.

"I played pranks on the boys, twice!" was the reply he received.

At that Bobby choked on his beer and gawked at John. "You what?! Am I hearing this right?" he asked John.

And when he received a nod he shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done with John?" was all he could say and at that John laughed, remembering the exact same words spoken by the boys a couple of days back.

"It's John, Bobby! I'm just new and improved!" said John and received a smile from Bobby.

"Good, John. They deserve a break. You all deserve a break! That's really good. But as I'm getting a feeling that this has gone on for long, I'd tell you to stop before it escalates! I've seen enough of them and I know what happens but I'm really happy John!" said Bobby smiling.

John to smiled and nodded at the suggestion. "Yeah, you're right! But I had so much fun!" he said as he picked up Bobby's and his empty beer bottles and threw them away in the trash can.

The two men spoke for a little while longer and went to sleep after some time.

Before falling asleep John felt good. He felt good that he had a little fun with the boys, even if it was for just a little while. He didn't know if this was going to happen again because as days passed, finding the thing that killed Mary was becoming more and more dangerous. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling a mix of happiness and dread.

When he woke up tomorrow, he was gonna call it a truce with the boys.

_And here goes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I love reading them! _

_Just one more chapter left!_

_Keep reviewing people!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_Warm regards_

_~Samstruck!_


	6. Never Underestimate a Winchester

You And Me Against The World…And Dad!

Chapter 6

Never Underestimate a Winchester, Let Alone Two!

_Disclaimer: The Boys, Baby, John and Bobby belong to the overlord Kripke, though I'd love to steal them!_

The next morning Sam and Dean were up before John or Bobby was. They had to go to school in another two hours and they had planned a perfect prank to play on their dad.

They stayed as quiet as possible in an effort not to wake the slumbering men in the rooms across theirs. After setting it all up they went into the bathroom, finished with their showering and other stuff and hid inside to wait till they could put their plan in action!

Approximately half an hour later, a half awake John stumbled inside the boys' room intent on waking them up.

"Boys, wake up, you have school" he said rubbing his eyes. And that's when he took his first shower for the morning.

He gasped as the ice cold water attacked him and woke him up fully! He looked up to see a huge empty bucket which had to be filled with water a while ago, dangling from a rope on the fan. And the rope led to the bathroom. He wiped his face and opened the bathroom door to find Sam and Dean rolling on the floor with laughter.

Two minutes later, a panicking Bobby burst into the room with a shotgun in his hand. When he saw John and the wet floor he released a breath he was holding and lowered the shotgun.

"Good morning Bobby. I see my boys have made you bring out the shotgun too! Good to know" said John, smiling.

"This was a prank?! I heard the loud noise and thought there was something in this room threatening you and the boys! Boys! Come out of the room now" replied Bobby.

At that Sam and Dean stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Bobby with wide, puppy Dog eyes. Sam's worked but Dean's, not so much.

"So boys, as you have finished your showers and made me take a shower and finished with your prank too, here's your punishment for this! Mop up the floor before school!" said John in a stern voice.

Bobby got the two, mops and a bucket and left the room. Just before John exited the room he turned towards the boys and extended his hand. "Truce?" he asked them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a minute and then grabbed his extended hands and said "Truce!"

"Oh and Boys, you both are grounded!" said John and exited the room.

"OH MAN!" came two groans in unison.

_**And it's done! Last chapter is up! Sorry for the crappy chapter though! I didn't know how to end it! **_

_**Thanks a lot for all your reviews! Specially LucyDolly22, Tania, Sunanda, Halit, SPNxBookworm, Nidhi and Neha!**_

_**I'll be back shortly with another story!**_

_**Have a good time!**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_

_**~Samstruck**_


End file.
